Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safeguard device applied in buildings, and more particularly to an escape chute.
Description of the Related Art
Methods for high-rise evacuation in case of disaster includes: elevators, stairs, and outdoor space. Elevators are not a practical choice since it may be powered off in case of disaster. The difficult in evacuation from stairs is that the stairway is filled with fume and water, and is crowded with evacuating people. The evacuation from the outer space is much difficult and risky, and evacuating people often discard this method because of fear. Thus, high-rise evacuation is recognized as a world's problem.
In fact, in the high-rise evacuation in case of disaster, stairway evacuation is the first choice for most people. However, people easily faint after inhaling much fume, and easily slip down because of the water on the stairway. Besides, people are crowded in the stairway, which easily results in causalities. These problems are desired to be solved.